Under Your Spell
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: After an accident with a Darkspawn Leliana is left imprinted with magic, and Morrigan is the only one who can teach her how to use this power. However, Morrigan struggles to control and understand her sudden feelings for the powerful bard. Morri/Leli
1. Magician's Blood

**Dragon Age: Origins**

**Under Your Spell**

**Chapter One**

**Magician's Blood**

Magic was power. It came in many forms, summoned forth from the mighty elements themselves. It was fast, strong, unstoppable, impenetrable, and deadly. Magic could make any number of things happen. It could torture, confuse, burn, freeze, kill – the list went on. There were no limits, and the cost was small. All it required was a little bit of the user's energy.

Morrigan smiled as the battle raged around her amongst the deep forest. In her palm was a flickering flame no larger than a balled fist. It licked at the air, twirled and spun in a golden dance. She looked up from the tip of the tiny inferno, her eyes boring into the nearest darkspawn. It raised a blood-stained battle axe and brought it down crashing into the earth, letting out a savage cry of rage. Morrigan's companions had chased down their own enemies, but she remained with this lone remnant of what was once a human. It turned to face her, and the pair stared across the short distance. What could have been a twisted smile appeared on the darkspawn's thick lips. It was an unnerving thought to wonder if they truly could smile.

"You really are delusional if you think you can take me on," Morrigan said with an exhausted sigh. The darkspawn stepped towards her, axe raised. Its empty eyes glinted with blood-lust.

"One more step and I will be setting that hideous head of yours on fire," she warned, forcing more energy into the burning flames in her palm. They roared to life, rising higher, coiling around her fingers.

Still the darkspawn approached, teeth bared, breaths coming short, hungry.

"That," the witch said with sick glee, "was your final step." She clasped her fingers shut, her palm becoming a fist that swallowed the flames. They disappeared and reappeared on the darkspawn's hairless head.

The darkspawn yelped as the flames burned and ate away at its flesh. She let it batter its face in agony with clawed hands for a few more moments, her laughter shrill in the air, then she waved her now bare hand and the flames spread all over the creature in a second. It fell to the ground, screeching in pain, and withered for another few moments until it lay still.

Morrigan rested her hands on her hips. "That was much too easy. If this is the threat that Ferelden faces, then I don't think anyone has anything to worry about."

"Good. So you'll be leaving us then?" Alistair asked hopefully, appearing behind the witch.

She turned, a scowl ready on her face. "Actually, no, I think I would like to stay here and continue to make your life miserable. Tis more fun than spending my days enduring mother's tales of the past. You should be very happy for providing me with such entertainment."

Alistair's shoulder's slumped. "Great," he muttered. "I am absolutely thrilled to learn that piece of information."

Elissa stepped out from behind the trees beside him. She stretched her arms and yawned, apparently not bothered by the dark blood splattered on her face. "Enough, you two," she said half-heartedly. "Its getting late. We need to set up camp and rest."

All eyes cast to the sky. Their leader was right. The sun was lowering past the clouds, casting its final shining rays. Shadows crept over the forest floor and a gentle wind held the cold touch of the approaching night.

"You're right, as usual," Alistair said, a slight smile on his face as Elissa's cheeks burned. "You're certainly getting the hang of things. Why don't you tell me what else you've learned over these few weeks once I have my sleeping sack ready..."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Please stop it before I stick knives into my ears. Speaking of something that would inflict me with a killing headache, where is that loud-mouthed bard?"

"Her name is Leliana," Elissa corrected her, searching the area. "And I have no idea where she is. I must have lost sight of her during the battle."

Alistair walked further into the trees, motioning for Elissa to follow. "Why don't we look for her together." He held his hand out, and Elissa took it without hesitation, asking Morrigan to set things up over her shoulder.

Morrigan knew that the pair were looking for some time to be alone more than anything, but decided not to spoil their fun. She didn't care for the bard anyway, and she wanted more time to herself without having to put up with the constant company of her companions. She started to set up the camp as the pair disappeared into the growing shadows.

A silent hour passed, and no one had come back, neither the giddy couple or the loud-mouthed bard. Morrigan laid back beneath the stars on the mat of her tent, watching the darkening sky. The privacy was wonderful, and she hoped that no one would come back until the morning. She deserved a night of peace. Her eyes began to slide shut, a peaceful smile spreading on her face.

"Morrigan?"

A weak voice called out. It was so rasped and pained that Morrigan didn't recognise it. She sat up quickly, hand gripping the hard wood of her staff, her tired eyes wide open. She saw the shadow of the stranger stepping into camp and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I was hoping that something had dragged you into the woods to devour you," she said heartlessly to Leliana, true disappointment bitter in her voice. "How disappointing that you should have survived and return to ruin my evening as you always..." She trailed off.

Something was wrong with Leliana.

The sun had set and cast its final light down in the centre of the camp. As Leliana stepped into the yellowing rays, the witch let out a gasp. The bard was covered in bruises and scratches, dirt and mud. Blood ran down her arms in thin trails and her leather armour was torn and ripped. Those injuries that she bore were minor, though, compared to the trail of dark light that followed her like a thick shadow. It was a purplish blue hue and hung in the air like smoke. Morrigan knew what it was immediately. It stank of magic. Someone had blasted her with it, and from the looks of Leliana's pale face, it was a poisoning spell.

"Morrigan..." she gasped, barely able to get the words out. She stumbled to a stop, her hands shaking as she held them to her stomach. "It... it hurts, Morrigan." Those words took the last of her energy and she collapsed face-first into the thin litter of leaves on the ground.

The witch was on her feet in an instant, rushing over to her fallen companion. She hated the bard more than her constant harsh words could express, but she was not as evil as the tales told. She still had a human heart somewhere deep inside of her.

"Leliana?" She rocked her gently, but the girl didn't move or reply. The magical energy pulsed around her, the haze still in the air. Morrigan waved her hand through it, ridding it from around her and the bard as though it were smoke. It dispersed into the air and she rolled Leliana onto her back.

_Maker above, she was pale._

All of the years of survival had hardened Morrigan and she refused to panic. She rose her head and yelled out Elissa's and Alistair's names. Of course, they didn't come running to the crisis. Trust them to get down and busy just when she needed them the most. She would be giving them an earful when they got back, that was for sure.

She turned back to Leliana and leaned over her, grasping her shoulders and shaking her hard. "Leliana, snap out of it! Tis going to look ridiculously suspicious if you die in camp when I am the only one here." Was she alive? Was her heart beating? Morrigan was the last person who would know what to do if the situation were that dire.

"Morri... stop shaking... me."

Morrigan released the bard's shoulders, relief flooding through her, though she was talented enough to hide the fact. "She breathes. Tis an unfortunate miracle."

Leliana coughed a few times, then fought to sit up. She failed and slumped back down into the leaves more than once, and Morrigan finally lost her patience and gripped her leather shirt tightly to yank her up. Immediately the bard bent over and coughed again into her lap, her hands clenching around leaves and sticks on the ground. Her entire body shuddered, but the spell had done its damage. Its effects had passed, so why could Morrigan still smell magic around the bard?

"Leliana, what happened?" the witch asked seriously.

Despite looking as though she had walked through the depths of hell, Leliana still managed to smile. "Worried, Morrigan? I never thought... I would see the day..."

Morrigan pulled a face. "Don't bring your pointless fantasies into reality, bard. I was just wondering because, if I'm not mistaken, which I am not, the magic that poisoned you is still in your blood, and I will never hear the end of it seeing as you hate magic so much."

Leliana's face became an even darker shade of white as the information sunk in. "In my blood? W-what? What does that mean?"

"You're still weak, too," Morrigan pointed out, ignoring her. "Sit still." She reached and grasped Leliana's wrist. She felt her pulse. It thundered strongly. She laid the palm of her hand against Leliana's forehead, ignoring the fact that the bard's cheeks burned at the touch. Her temperature was on fire, but then it would flash cold for a split second. The witch's eyebrows knitted together. "This is... definitely the works of magic."

"But its stopped hurting. I only feel exhausted now."

"Leliana, I think..." Morrigan trailed off for a moment, knowing that the bard would not like what she was about to say. She had to know, nonetheless, but the witch wished she was not the one to say it.

"What?" Leliana pressed. "What is it, Morrigan?"

The witch rubbed her temples, a headache forming. "What I am saying is that I believe the one who attacked you with magic, whoever it was, has left it imprinted in you. They must have been a very powerful mage to do such a thing, though. Who was it, might I ask?" She spoke as though nothing were wrong, hoping it would help the situation.

Of course, it didn't.

Leliana, being a believer and strict worshipper of the Maker, saw magic as an terrible tool, and mages the evil wielders. Possessing magic, no matter the reason or events leading to it, was the worst sort of punishment for her. She gasped and her eyes went wide and round. Mouth hanging open, she whispered, "How is that possible? It... it was just a normal darkspawn."

Morrigan's blood ran cold. Killing darkspawn was the bard's passion. Surely she wouldn't have left it alive. "Leliana, tell me you didn't kill the darkspawn whom cast the spell on you."

Her speechlessness was all the answer the witch needed.

"Well, that means my idea is useless then." Morrigan shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. What should she care? If anything, this would make things more interesting. The bard was now a magician, the magic inked into her blood. It went against everything she believed in, and in a way, the witch found it funny. _Let that teach her a lesson for bothering me during this entire trip. She has been more of a pest than I ever would have thought possible. She even makes Alistair seem bearable_

The bard in question, meanwhile, looked as though she had just been shot through with one of her own arrows. She clutched her hands to her chest and rocked on the spot. "I'm a mage now? No... No, that can't be true!" She turned to Morrigan, desperation in her eyes. "What was your plan? What were you going to do?"

"Tis useless now," Morrigan said truthfully. Seeing that Leliana wasn't going to back down, though, she let out a deep breath and told her anyway. "My mother would have performed an old ritual using the still-living darkspawn that had cast the spell on you to retrieve the magic from your blood and destroy it. However, the obvious problem is that the darkspawn is dead, so now you have no hope. If it helps, I actually pity you a little."

The bard stared at Morrigan for another moment before turning away mechanically. She closed her eyes, her breathing coming fast. "So I'm a mage now? I can't do anything about it?"

"Not a thing."

"Nothing?"

"Are you deaf?" Morrigan shook her head in disbelief and rose to her feet. "Honestly, it isn't such a bad thing, is it? This way maybe you will be able to last longer than ten minutes in battle. Maybe you will actually be of use to us." She laughed and shook her head. "No, wait, that's just wishful thinking."

Despite Morrigan's cheap jabs, Leliana did not fight back like the witch had been expecting. In fact, she did quiet the opposite. Her eyes opened again, glazed over, and she seized up completely. For a moment Morrigan thought she was about to have a fit, but the bard fell back into the leaves, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in a dead faint.

"You have got to be kidding me." Morrigan didn't think she could take any more. Her time of privacy had been rudely interrupted once again by the persistent bard, and although she pitied her for her situation, she did not care enough to feel any sympathy. She cared little enough, however, to feel a lot of anger.

Sounds came from the trees, footsteps rustling the leaves. Elissa and Alistair, both of whom were bright red and giggling like children, stepped into the camp.

Elissa, hair tousled and clothes put on backwards, was shocked to see an unconscious Leliana in front of Morrigan who looked angry enough to set the entire forest on fire.

Alistair was the first to speak, his clothes somehow having failed to make it back onto his body apart from his charming bright blue undergarments. "M-Morrigan, what in the hell happened?"

Elissa ran straight to Leliana, pulling her up into her lap. Motherly and tenderly, she brushed her hair from her face. As soon as her fingers touched the bard's skin, she let out a yelp. "Her temperature... its..."

"Unbalanced," Morrigan filled in. "I'm well aware, and before you blame me for this misunderstanding, know that I did nothing but help her realise her own stupid mistake. She was fighting a darkspawn magician alone and was struck with its magic before she killed it. The magic had imprinted her and she is now a mage. It is a rare occurrence, and nothing can be done about it." Tired and stiff, Morrigan let out a loud yawn and stretched out the kinks in her muscles. "Now that you know the story, I am going to bed. I bid you all goodnight."

She strode to her tent without a backward glance. She didn't care what happened to Leliana. Let her deal with the problem on her own. She could whine and carry on as much as she wanted when she came too, but it would make no difference. She was stuck as something that she hated more than anything else in the world, but she would be getting no help from the witch.

After all, was it not always the bard whom had craved a challenge?

Morning came, and Morrigan opened her eyes to the sound of shuffling footsteps at the foot of her tent. She sighed and sat up, assuming that Elissa had come to tell her that it was time to get moving again. However, as she turned her head to tell the leader that she was tired, hungry, and in no mood to be woken at such an ungodly hour, she found herself face to face with Leliana instead.

"Um, good morning Morrigan," the bard said weakly. She still looked terrible, her skin white and blotched, her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot.

The witch turned away and collapsed back against her sleeping sack. "Go away, bard. I don't wish to humour you this early in the morning, and if it is comfort you are after because of last night's incident, then you are definitely speaking to the wrong person. I would sooner try to bring a darkspawn into bed with me. Go and snuggle up to Elissa instead... if she is not too busy with that twit Alistair, that is."

The bard sniffled pathetically. "Actually, I didn't come to bother you or ask for your comfort. I came to ask something else of you. A favour."

"A favour, is it?" Morrigan sat up again and turned to the girl, deciding that this could be amusing at least. "And what would this _favour _be? Hmm? What would I possibly want to do for _you._"

Leliana seemed to have been expecting that answer. She bowed her head and shifted her feet nervously. "Morrigan, I was wondering if... if you could..."

"Maker above, just spit it out!"

Leliana flinched. "Could you teach me how to use my magic?"

Morrigan was stricken by the question. She stared at the bard, concentrating properly on how truly dreadful she looked now. She had been crying long into the night, tears still frozen to her cheeks, and she hadn't slept either. Her eyes were ringed with charcoal smudges. She hadn't bothered to preen herself that morning either. It looked as though she had thrown on her clothes and simply stumbled out of the tent. Worst of all, though, she was swaying on the spot. She had not recovered from losing consciousness the evening before, and was probably still in shock.

_Should I help her? What has she ever done for me?_

Leliana seemed to understand what Morrigan was thinking and raised her hands in defence. "I know, I know, I have done nothing but annoy you and frustrate you, and I know that you do not see me as a friend, nor even an acquaintance." She ignored Morrigan's snort of laughter at the obvious statement. "However, there is no one else who can teach me how to use this magic. It is just us four, and you are the only one who has the powers of a mage... besides me, now." She lowered her head again, ashamed. "The Maker has not abandoned me, but he has given me this harsh test. It is a cruel move he has made, but I will pass this test to fall into his good graces again. I will do as much good as I can with this magic."

_She still believes in her precious Maker. _Morrigan was disgusted, but also admired Leliana's strength. "What good are you planning to do with your new found powers?" she asked.

The bard glanced over her shoulder and peered back at the camp. Elissa and Alistair remained asleep. "I want to protect Ferelden... and Elissa. Especially Elissa."

"You fancy her, don't you." It wasn't a question that Morrigan asked. She had seen the bard watching the woman, fury fuelling her in battle every time she saw Alistair approach the Warden. She spent every spare minute at Elissa's side, chattering away about useless things when her heart held onto the woman's every answer.

Leliana's cheeks went red. "I suppose I do fancy her, yes."

Straightening up, Morrigan thought about what good would come to her through teaching the bard how to use her magic to protect the world and her precious Elissa. Being the leader, Elissa was important to Morrigan as well, even a friend perhaps. She wanted her to be safe, and Ferelden's fate meant something to her as well, being her home.

"If I teach you, bard, you must promise to leave me alone for the rest of this journey. I don't want you pestering me about the Maker, insulting me, poking and prodding me about my past, and above all, I _don't _want you staring at me anymore with that wild, entranced look in your eyes! It drives me up the wall! You share the same look with me sometimes that you share with Elissa, as though I am a wild animal in line with your arrow!"

"O-of course, I will stop immediately." Leliana bowed quickly as though she were addressing a queen, her face even redder if it was possible. It made her look like a ripe tomato, especially with the matching hair.

"Mark my words, though, Leliana. I do this for the good of Ferelden and the safety of Elissa, not for you," Morrigan reminded her.

Disappointment flashed over Leliana's face, but she gathered her composure again and forced herself to smile. "So you will teach me?"

Morrigan waved a hand through the air. "I suppose so, though my lessons will be harsh, bard. I will not be holding your hand through it and babying you like a child. If you do not like my training, you do not receive it. Set yourself on fire or drown yourself for all I care. I will not put up with your complaining."

"I understand." Leliana's wish had been granted, but she remained where she was.

Morrigan growled under her breath. "What? Why do you remain?"

"Well... I was wondering." Leliana pulled at a loose thread on the hem of her thick battle skirt. "Could we maybe start training now?"


	2. Casting Spells

**Chapter Two**

**Casting Spells**

"Leliana, _raise your hands! _How many times do I have to give you that simple instruction? Tis not hard! Think of it as praying."

Leliana did as she was told, at last, and raised her hands into the air, palms facing the sky. She closer her eyes and pulled the will from inside of her. A burst of magic rippled through the air around her and a chill touched the world. She shivered as flecks of ice began to form along her arms, but she still lacked strength and crumpled to the ground before she spell could become anything more.

Morrigan looked away, the sight absolutely pitiful. "Are you honestly that pathetic? Come on, get up! We have much more to do and little time to do it. The sun is already rising and soon Elissa and Alistair will wake. Once that happens, our lesson is over until tomorrow." She let out a long breath. "And I refuse to let this morning pass without teaching you _something. _Perhaps how to stay standing for more than ten seconds without almost fainting? Andraste, this is more of a test for me than it is for you."

The bard pushed herself up onto her knees, breathing hard. She shook from head to toe, exhaustion pulling at her. However, she was still determined. She rose to her feet with a great effort and managed to stand without collapsing again. She smoothed her hair back and prepared to try again.

The witch watched intently, listing everything that the bard was doing wrong. For starters, she was still drained of energy and needed to sleep. Secondly, she wasn't used to the feeling of the power inside of her body. It was frightening her. What was more, she didn't seem to understand what sort of magic she could use. She was trying too hard to copy what Morrigan showed her in her examples, but she was supposed be opening up to whatever she could.

"This is hopeless," Morrigan muttered under her breath. She knew that Leliana was thinking the same thing, yet the red-haired girl did not give up. She gave it her all, her eyes burning with determination, her body tense as she allowed the power to pulse through it. Every time she fell, which happened every few seconds, she rose again.

"I can do this!" she growled, standing again with buckling knees. "For Elissa and Ferelden, I _will _do this!" She raised her hands, closed her eyes, and again became still as the magic roared through her. This time, she didn't chose ice. Wind was at her command, blowing through the empty forest clearing. It whipped at her hair and clothes. Morrigan shielded herself with her own magic. A silver veil hung in front of her, protecting her. Leaves lifted from the ground and rushed around the pair. Sticks took flight and dirt rose into the air. In the centre of it all, Leliana took control and forced it to blow harder and fasted until it was too much. She fell forward into a heap, and the wind died immediately, but she had done it.

She had cast her first spell.

"I can't believe it," Morrigan gasped, letting out a startled laugh. "You actually did it, Leliana. You _actually_ cast a spell. That's about as rare as a day when I actually say something civil toward Alistair." She waited to hear the bard laugh at the joke, hating him as she did for his love for Elissa, but she remained as she was, lying on a pile of the leaves that had been lifted in the wind.

_Andraste, for pities sake grant her a day in which she doesn't fall flat on her face._

Morrigan strode over to the fallen bard and bent down at her side. She was getting a little sick of kneeling in such a position. If anyone saw it, they would get the ridiculous impression that she was actually concerned for her annoying companion, and that thought was worse than torture.

"Leliana, I swear, if you faint one more time tis inevitable that I will leave you to rot here."

The threat didn't work either. Leliana remained flat on her stomach, her head turned to the side as her small breaths blew the leaves away from her. At least it was evident that she was alive. Morrigan was actually glad to see this.

"Alright then, bard. I think tis time for another lesson in magic. This time I will teach you a spell that will be helpful in situations like this, perhaps even situations when you are sick of Alistair fixing up his 'perfect hair.'" She looked to the sky, her eyes shining with the magic that coursed through her veins. Clouds began to press together, blotting out the sun in a thick, charcoal layer. She closed her eyes for a moment and the silver shield rose up around her again, saving her just in time from the conjured downpour of rain.

Leliana jerked to life in a matter of seconds. She leapt to her feet like a startled cat and started running about the field, covering her hair and crying out. Morrigan was, as expected, in hysterics. Never had the bard looked so pathetic before. It was almost too much to take.

"Morrigan! You're a demon!" Leliana yelled out, her voice implying that she was deadly serious as she ducked for the nearest tree. The lack of leaves that had dropped away due to the poisons left behind by Darkspawn left her with little relief from the rain.

"A demon, am I?" Morrigan cocked her head to the side. "Then this _demon _will continue to let the rain fall. After all, what sort of demon would I be if I stopped humiliating you now? It is such fun to watch. I think you scream more than Alistair would if he were in your situation."

Leliana gave her a sharp glare, but quickly softened her features again and managed to smile despite the witch's terrible weather. "Alright, I'm sorry, Morrigan. You are not a demon, now please stop this rain before I drown."

"That sounds like much more fun, despite being an exaggeration. Tis just a little rain." Morrigan sighed and closed her eyes again. The rain stopped and the clouds parted, revealing a bright blue sky without a sign of terrible weather to be seen.

Leliana stepped out from beneath the tree and shook herself, the water spraying from her hair. For some unknown, strange, and disturbing reason, Morrigan enjoyed watching. The red-haired woman was soaked through to the bone, her clothes sticking to her thin, battle-fit body, especially around the breasts.

Face burning, the witch turned away and rose to her feet. She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips, returning to the matter at hand. "Today's lesson is over. You didn't do too badly I suppose, considering you managed to cast a decent spell, but collapsing every minute isn't going to help you survive in a real battle. The storm was a wake-up call, Leliana. Don't let it happen next time, because I will be much harsher during our lesson. Mark my words on that, bard." She strode from the clearing, wanting to be away from the wet woman as much as possible. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she pictured her again and again, and she cursed herself for allowing such feelings to blossom inside of her.

_This is Leliana I am thinking about. Its worse than Alistair, for the Maker's sake. At least he is a male. _She glanced back to see Leliana standing alone in front of the trees, raising her hands again to practice her magical casting. Morrigan shook her head as her heart thundered again. _I don't know what has come over me, but I refuse to see her as anything else but what she is, and that is a pathetic child who doesn't ever know what she is doing. She is useless, hopeless, and... beautiful._

When she had cast the spell of wind, she had been glowing with power. The wind had surrounded her like a cloak, listening to her every command. She had just been so wonderful to watch.

Morrigan bit down on her lip. She couldn't believe it. Was she really developing _those _feelings for Leliana?

The day wore on, and Leliana did not come back from the clearing. Morrigan remained in her tent, wanting to sort out her feelings, wanting to clear her head of the image of Leliana casting magic or Leliana covered in water. So far, she hadn't succeeded, and her frustrations were growing.

"Morrigan? Are you in there?"

A stupid question. Where else would she be?

"Yes. Incase you haven't come to realise it yet, Elissa, it is I who occupies this tent. Did you think I had gone to hide amongst the trees and plot how to kill Alistair in his sleep, or how to turn Leliana into a toad? How foolish. I would not bother hiding such plans. I would rather do it right in front of them, plotting aloud so they can squirm and shudder."

Elissa stepped into the tent as Morrigan ranted. She looked nervous approaching the witch. She still wasn't quite used to her yet when she was angry. "I assume your first training session with her didn't go well?"

Morrigan released a long breath, calming herself. "I... apologise for speaking to you so. It is not you I am mad at, but rather the bard in question. You are quite right, it did not go well. The girl is absolutely useless, about as competent as a stone." She paused. "Hold on a moment... How did you know what we were doing?"

Daring to come a little closer to the angry woman, Elissa explained. "You were out there for a few hours, so when I woke and realised both of you were gone, I assumed that is what you were doing."

"But we were only out there for about an hour..." Morrigan trailed off, suddenly feeling very, very embarrassed. After walking away from Leliana, she had stopped amongst the darkness of the trees to think about what had transpired. The feelings that raged inside of her were both terrifying and thrilling. Terrifying because she did not want to feel that way about the bard who was not only female, but an irritating brat whom she couldn't stand. However it was thrilling because it made fire run through her veins and made her want to run back into the clearing and... do something with Leliana. She wasn't sure what. Just to touch her would be enough to please her... She swallowed as bile rose in her throat and turned away from Elissa as her cheeks burned. "Leave me in peace. My head is aching from putting up with the bard's constant whining."

Elissa remained. "That's not why. I can tell already."

"What are you talking about?" Morrigan froze. Was it that evident?

Apparently so.

"You like her."

"I do not! How dare you!"

"You called her Leliana more than once, Morrigan, and you blushed as well." Elissa crossed her arms over her chest boldly. "You can tell me, you know. We're friends after all, after everything we have been though."

"After all of the necklaces you bought for me," Morrigan corrected with a smirk.

Elissa smiled. "I suppose so, but the end result is the same."

Morrigan let out another calming breath and folded her hands in her lap. "I don't know what why these... disgusting feelings have begun, but seeing her use magic made her so _different_. She was beautiful, alluring, and I couldn't look away. At first I didn't realise. It wasn't until I was leaving that I found myself watching it in my head over and over." Her heart broke open and she released it all. "Why now? Why does it all start today?"

"It comes out of nowhere, doesn't it?" Elissa looked dreamy.

"Of course. Alistair." Elissa knew what she was talking about, Morrigan realised. After all, love had struck suddenly for her when it came to that idiotic Warden.

Love. It was strange, saying such a word in her mind. She whispered it aloud, cheeks burning. Ever since she was a child, she never thought she would find such a thing. It was forbidden, useless, and it made people weak. She was a survivalist. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"I know what you are thinking." Elissa settled beside her, deciding that seeing as the witch was opening up to her, she was entitled to some of her privacy. "You don't want love to cripple you and distract you."

"Tis exactly what I was thinking and the thought of you reading my mind is very disturbing."

Elissa laughed. "You told me when we first met that love was a waste of time to you. I have heard your lecture about surviving in this world. I don't agree with you, of course, and I didn't then either, but I know how strongly you believe in it."

"Do you, now? I suppose you think that love has made you stronger as well?"

Elissa shook her head. Surprising. "No, I don't. In fact, I seem to make more mistakes than ever, trying to keep an eye on Alistair as well as myself during battle, but without that love, I fear I would be just as weak because I would feel alone."

Alone. That word hung in the air. Morrigan had spent her entire life alone. Was it making her weak?

"Morrigan, allowing yourself to love someone means you will be letting them into your life. You will become more prone to being in danger when you fight, but then you will also have more reason to survive. Being alone isn't enough. You have to have someone to fight for, someone to keep you on your feet and remind you that all of this isn't for nothing. You won't be weak, Morrigan. You will just be surviving for another reason."

Silence filled the room as the words sunk into Morrigan's head. She thought about them carefully and made a sudden realisation. She had bared these feelings for Leliana for longer than that afternoon. It was just seeing her clutching onto power that had awakened those feelings that lay dormant inside of her. She had subconsciously cast them away, refusing to allow something like that weaken her.

"Flemeth taught me many things," she said quietly. "She taught me how to fight, deceive, and lie, but she never taught me how to love because she too believed that it would leave me defenceless and foolish." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I have learned many things for myself and I have come to realise that not everything she told me was true. I disagree with her on many things now, and it seems that this is one of them."

Elissa couldn't look more proud. She even dared to wrap an arm around Morrigan's shoulders for a second before removing it. "I'm glad to hear that. So what will you do now?"

Now? What was there to do? Morrigan didn't know which step to take.

Fortunately, fate took the step for her.

"Elissa!" Alistair threw himself into the tent, looking flustered with his sword clenched tightly in his hand.

Elissa rose and reached out to him, her hand resting soothingly on his shoulder. "What is it, Alistair? What's wrong?"

He fought to catch his breath. "Darkspawn in... the trees... Where's Leliana?"

Fear rippled through Morrigan. She was still out there trying to learn how to cast her magic. Without a word she ran past Elissa and Alistair and bolted through the camp. She had to find her before darkspawn tore her apart. She was as powerless as a baby with her new magical powers. There was no way she could fight them off.

Not alone, at least.


	3. Survive for You

**Chapter Three**

**Survive for You**

Morrigan ran with more purpose than she had ever had before, and she knew the reason. She wanted to fight for Leliana, as Elissa had suggested. Love was a weapon, a weapon of determination, and it was her purpose to wield this weapon now.

A scream came. She was near the clearing.

"Leliana?"

"Morri-" Leliana's cry was cut short by the sound of steel tearing through the air.

Morrigan's blood burned as though it were on fire and she ripped her way through the trees. Magic sparked around her. She was already thinking of the spell to cast. Her fingertips tingled, ready to release the power of her bidding.

A darkspawn grunted nearby and she didn't have time to turn and face it. Something hit her hard in the back of the head and she fell to the ground in a heap. Dazed and confused in a pile of leaves, she thought of Leliana, the beautiful bard. Alistair and Elissa were far behind her. No one else would come to her rescue.

_Andraste, protect her._

A Darkspawn appeared in front of her, the one whom had attacked her she assumed. It let out a battle-cry and raised a bloody broad-sword, ready to cleave her in half. She was faster than any dull-witted creature of the darkness, though, and she rolled onto her back, raising a hand and aiming her fingers for its face. Volts of electricity sparked between her fingertips, and a bolt of the crackling magic shot up and struck the Darkspawn's throat. Her rage and desperation fuelled the power and it sizzled through the creature's neck completely. It gargled, blood pouring from the smoking hole, and collapsed onto its face.

Now that the distraction was out of the way, Morrigan resumed running. She clambered to her feet and stumbled through the trees, following the trail to the clearing where Leliana was being attacked. _Being attacked. _Those words repeated in her mind. Leliana was in danger, and she couldn't let her die. Her heart refused to let her usual carelessness rule her. She wouldn't turn a blind eye this time.

"Morrigan!"

Leliana's scream led the witch and she burst through the trees, emerging into the battle. Darkspawn were everywhere, at least thirty or more of them, each and everyone held at bay by Leliana as she used the wind spell from earlier to push them back. She was surrounded by the torrent of rushing air, but it wasn't enough. She was still too weak, and she wouldn't last.

"I'm here, Leliana!" Morrigan cried, hoping that her words would give the bard the encouragement she needed. She waved her hands through the air and a whip of ice appeared, lashing above the grass, ripping into the darkspawn. Dark blood exploded from their severed limbs and they fell. At least five of them were dead, but others staggered back to their feet, coming at the witch.

Morrigan cast again, this time poisoning them all with a snap of her fingers. She felt the pull of magic as it left her body. She was already getting tired. Using magic was like bleeding. It was a part of her, and the more of it she bled, she more she slipped towards unconsciousness.

No mage could last forever.

Leliana screamed. Her wall of wind was beginning to dip towards the grass. She was losing her hold of the spell. Several Darkspawn collapsed, the poison taking its toll, but more remained. Too many. They were smarter than they looked. They came towards Leliana, seeing her protection weakening.

"Damn it, bard! Concentrate or you'll die!" Morrigan roared. She may love the girl, but she was still Morrigan.

Leliana needed that harshness, though. It gave her a bitter taste of the reality she faced and she pushed her hands out into the air, daring to close her eyes. The wind picked up again, but it was too late. Several Darkspawn had taken the chance and dove through, most of them making it whereas the others were dragged away by the wind. Leliana opened her eyes and saw the approaching killers. She screamed. The wind fell away from her.

Morrigan's blood turned to ice.

"Leliana, cast another spell!" She didn't even think of saying the words. They burst from her mouth.

"I-I can't!" Leliana gasped, stumbling away from the Darkspawn. She reached for the bow on her back only to remember that she had not bothered taking it with her because of the training. It hadn't seemed likely they would be ambushed like this.

Morrigan flung fire, ice, and earth at the Darkspawn, the elements fulfilling her wishes. Her knees couldn't support her as soon as she spells were cast and she fell to the grass. There was nothing she could do but watch Leliana and wait for Elissa and Alistair to come.

Or she could yell at Leliana until she listened to her. That usually worked.

"Leliana, use fire! Its the only way!" she screamed, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Fire was strong and it spread. It will do the job.

"I don't know how!"

"Just do it! Think of burning anger! Imagine streams of fire! Unleash the magic inside of your blood! Do it, now!"

Leliana let out a blood curdling scream. Her eyes rolled into her head again, but she didn't pass out. She leaned back, her face turned to the sky, and her arms rose on either side of her as though she were about to spread wings. The air became hot as though the world had suddenly reached summer. Morrigan couldn't breathe. The warmth burned in her lungs. She coughed and pulled her arms over herself, instinctively protecting her body, but she watched Leliana, watched all of her beauty revealed as fire erupted around her in great golden ribbons.

The Darkspawn didn't stand a chance. They burnt like leaves, the flames latching onto them like hands reaching out to grasp them and send them back to hell from whence they rose. Waves of fire pulsed out over the grass, knocking them all down. Morrigan turned away, shutting her eyes from Leliana. She stuffed her face into the grass, but the flames never reached her. The tingle of magic tugged at her strongly, and them began to disperse. The heat faded away with it almost as soon as it had come.

After a moment, she dared to lift her head.

Everything was back to normal, exactly as it had been. The world was the same, the sky bright blue, the grass a yellowish green, the trees standing tall. Darkspawn bodies littered the ground, fading back into the earth and Morrigan dared to take a breath. The air was cool and fresh. She gulped it in gratefully.

Something was different though... or very much as it had been.

Leliana's magic was gone.

Morrigan knew this immediately. She couldn't feel it anymore, the power surrounding her. She had released it all in that final spell. It seemed the magic that had been imprinted in her had not been stable enough, and the Darkspawn that had cast it on her in the first place hadn't been powerful at all. Leliana would be happy to know, but she was lying where she had cast the fiery spell, the grass folding over her in the wind.

"Bard?" Morrigan called, shakily climbing to her feet. Leliana didn't move and she made her way over to her. The smell of burning flesh was strong and she covered her nose until she was standing above Leliana, looking down at her sweaty face. She was still beautiful, even though the magic was gone, and Morrigan collapsed into the grass beside her, her strength drained.

"Bard... I swear..." she panted, exhausted and shaken. "I swear... if you've fainted again... I will slap the hell out of you..."

Leliana's hand twitched at her side and she let out a feeble whine.

"Alright then... have it your way..." Morrigan leaned over her and raised a hand to strike her face. She would enjoy it. Love her as she may, she still saw her as a pain in the ass.

"Morrigan, please... don't."

She froze, her hand still hanging in the air. Leliana's azure eyes opened and she stared up at the witch, smiling.

"You're a demon."

Relaxing, Morrigan collapsed into the grass again by Leliana's side. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky, her body filling with energy again.

"My magic is gone," Leliana said, sitting up. She stared at her hands, looking bewildered. "How... How is that possible?"

"You're asking the same questions," Morrigan pointed out, laughing. "Its ridiculous, but it looks like you used all of your magic in that final spell. Only someone whom has been imprinted weakly can do that. Mages whom are born with magic would never achieve such a feat. You should consider yourself very lucky that the Darkspawn magician whom left the magic in your blood was weak, bard. Weaker than you."

Liberated, Leliana fell back into the grass beside Morrigan, smiling for the first time since she had received her magic. "I feel so much lighter as though a great weight has been lifted, but I don't feel as strong now."

"What do you mean?" Morrigan asked.

Leliana took a breath and spread her arms out in the grass, her hand brushing the witch's. "I feel like I've lost something powerful. I suppose I have, haven't I? That means I'm back to being useless again." She sighed sadly, her joy fading fast.

"Tis disturbing hearing you being negative," Morrigan said. She turned to face her, the grass tickling her cheek. "And just so you know, bard, you were never useless. I don't know anyone who turns into such a blood-thirsty beast during battle, not even Flemeth. Alistair turns into an idiot who can barely lift a weapon without looking at Elissa backside, and Elissa turns into a picture-perfect Warden. You, though, turn into something that every Darkspawn should fear."

Leliana faced Morrigan, an odd smile on her face. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, Morrigan?"

The witch blushed and turned away. "I... I suppose so, but don't ever mention it again. Certainly not to Elissa, and if you even think of mentioning it to Alistair-"

"You'll set me on fire?"

Morrigan smiled. "I was thinking of something much worse, but that will do."

A cool breeze ran through the clearing. Alistair and Elissa arrived, huffing and ready for a fight, but the Darkspawn all lay dead. Elissa spied Morrigan and Leliana enjoying each other's company without tearing each other to shreds and pulled a confused Alistair back into the trees, deciding to give them as much time as they needed.

Morrigan felt at peace as she lay beside the bard. It was a hard concept to grasp for she had never really been at peace. She felt daring as well, and reached out to touch Leliana's hand. Their fingers entwined as though they were always meant to, and the bard didn't dare say anything smart. Had she acted so, Morrigan would have sent waves of blazing pain through her.

"Leliana," Morrigan said after a few quiet moments. The bard turned to her again, rolling onto her side to listen to her better. The witch's golden eyes met the bard's fiery blue. "You don't have to worry about being weak, because I... I'll fight by your side from now on. You won't be alone, and that will make you stronger."

Leliana smiled and squeezed Morrigan's hand. "I can tell it was hard for you to say that, so let me tell you a secret."

The witch turned to her. "Oh? You have a secret that I have not yet tricked out of you?"

"Yes. You see, it was always you that made my heart race, more so than Elissa. I was too afraid to tell you, so all I could do was watch from afar." She held her free hand to her chest as though her heart thundered then as she spoke. "It feels better to have it out in the open between us now. You're not mad though... are you?"

Morrigan shook her head. No, she wasn't mad. In fact, it made her happier than she had felt in many years. She closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Let us stay like this for the rest of the afternoon. I feel... peaceful like this."

It would take some time for the pair to let their feelings grow, but a rose bloomed between them. It was an odd pair as Alistair reminded them every time they came close to each other, which in turn earned him a glare from Morrigan, but they didn't mind at all. The witch and the bard stayed side by side, and found their strength in being together, never alone.

There is strength in love, and power in acceptance.

They used that knowledge as their weapon.


End file.
